


Tease

by acrxphxbia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cameos by other overwatch characters, Closet Sex, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, McCree can't catch a break, Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrxphxbia/pseuds/acrxphxbia
Summary: The lengths to which Hanzo will go to tease a certain cowboy knows no bounds.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timehopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift for a lovely person on Discord. It's not midnight for me yet so Merry Christmas, [timehopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper)!

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, darling. You’re killing me.”

Hanzo sat up from his morning yoga routine. He looked over his shoulder to look at his gawking husband. He chuckled when he noticed Jesse’s metal water bottle had a noticeable indentation in the middle. That would show Jesse for putting off making an appointment with Torbjorn to recalibrate his prosthetic.

“It’s rude to stare, my love,” said Hanzo matter-of-factly. 

Lena giggled behind Jesse, having fun watching the resident cowboy act like a lovesick fool. Running a hand through his hair, Jesse gave out a gruff sigh as he tried to play off his previous statement. Unfortunately for him, the red blush across his cheeks wasn’t doing him any favors. 

Jesse ignored the continued giggling behind him before he squatted down to meet Hanzo at eye level. His husband had already turned his attention back to what he was doing, shifting into downward dog position. 

“I see where my favorite pair of joggers went,” whispered Jesse through his teeth, sounding a little annoyed. 

“Oh?” responded Hanzo coyly as he pretended to focus on his form, peeking at Jesse from between his legs. 

“I also see we’re wearing a certain shirt too,” added Jesse. He could catch what read “Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy” emblazoned on the tight, white shirt in large, Western font. 

It was obvious Hanzo was playing a game with him. Not only did he steal a pair of sleek black joggers that he knew hugged his ass almost too perfectly, but Hanzo was also wearing a white shirt that contoured to the shape of his pecs. Jesse swore he could see the tiny bars from his husband’s nipple piercings. 

Seeing that confronting Hanzo’s obvious plan to tease Jesse with his outfit wasn’t going to work, McCree left with a huff to focus on something that wasn’t railing Hanzo on the nearest possible surface. He reasoned that it only for this morning. Hanzo would calm down after his workout and the day would go on business as usual. 

It’s just too bad he was wrong. 

There had no end to the teasing. It continued into the mess hall where Hanzo “accidentally” bumped into a distracted Mei, causing her to spill her glass of iced water onto Hanzo’s shirt. As Mei hurried up around trying to find a towel, Hanzo made direct eye contact with Jesse who was watching from across the room, his morning meal disturbed by Hanzo’s antics. Jesse blushed for the second time that day from Hanzo’s impromptu wet t-shirt contest, the soaked shirt exposing his fit build in all its glory. The bar stool Jesse sat on scraped loudly against the tile as he got up, grabbed his plate, and left the mess hall to eat his breakfast in peace.

It happened again in the rec room where Hanzo, Hana, and Lucio were sitting on the worn sofa, gossiping and laughing as they enjoyed some popsicles. Hana had pushed for them to try Firecracker Popsicles. 

“It’s, like, so early 2000s,” Hana said. 

Jesse saw the trio from the hallway and decided to pop in for a bit. He leaned on the doorway, sipping his afternoon coffee as he reveled in the small pleasure of relaxing and watching the team engage with each other outside of combat, especially Hanzo. However, immediately after making eye contact with Hanzo, Jesse saw him smirk and lick the tip of the icy treat before he brought the entire bullet-shaped popsicle to his lips and immediately shoved in deep into his mouth suggestively.

Hana and Lucio voiced their disgust. 

Hanzo turned back to the famous duo, taking the popsicle out of his mouth. “What? It’s not that big,” stated Hanzo, trying to act innocent. “Besides…” He turned to look directly at Jesse. “I’ve had bigger.” 

Jesse sputtered, spitting his coffee out. It stained the carpet and his shirt as it dripped from his chin. Wiping his arm across his now wet beard, he looked up and saw Hanzo’s smug smile, Hana sitting with her jaw dropped, and Lucio staring at the floor bug-eyed, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh. 

Letting his embarrassment of the situation soak in, Jesse tipped his hat and left. He heard the rec room explode with a mixture of laughter, screaming, and whistling from the trio, the uproarious sound reverberating down the hall as he walked away.

Jesse only lasted another two hours before he dragged Hanzo to the nearest supply closet.

He shoved Hanzo against the wall, snaking his arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. The small closet was filled with the sounds of moaning, rough and needy kisses, and whispered names. 

“You’ve done nothing but tease me all day,” breathed Jesse in between hot, desperate kisses, his lips moving down to bite and mark Hanzo’s neck. He chuckled when Hanzo gasped and bucked against him as Jesse bit down and sucked hard at a sensitive spot on his neck. Jesse moved to whisper against Hanzo’s ear. “It’s got me acting like a fool, Han.”

“A fool I’m in love with,” Hanzo retorted. With another deep kiss, Hanzo flipped their positions and he slid down to kneel in front of Jesse. “And a fool that I know has been half-hard all day,” he said as he cupped Jesse’s erection through his pants. 

Jesse leaned back as Hanzo pulled down his sweatpants and underwear, his cock bobbing out in front of Hanzo’s face. The cold air that hit his cock contrasted with the hot air of Hanzo’s steady breathing. 

“Now who’s fault might that be?” teased Jesse as Hanzo slowly stroked down the length of his husband’s shaft. 

With one last defiant look at Jesse, Hanzo said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Hanzo took Jesse’s cock into his warm mouth, his tongue pressing against the veins of his husband’s dick. Jesse relaxed, letting the warmth of Hanzo’s mouth spread across his body, the stress of the day ebbing away from his body like water flowing down a stream. Jesse’s mind began to wander. Only the feeling of Hanzo’s mouth on his cock and the softness of Hanzo’s hair as he ran his fingers through the silky locks kept Jesse tethered to the physical world. 

Soon enough, Jesse felt the heat in his belly growing. He bucked his hips sporadically, pushing his cock further into the cavern of Hanzo’s mouth as he chased his orgasm. His hand twisted tighter in Hanzo’s hair, his quiet grunts turning into full-blown moans, muffled only by his hand covering his mouth. He moaned Hanzo’s name and terms of endearment like a hushed prayer. The coil in his belly was ready to snap and Jesse’s body tensed from the pleasure.

But the climax never came. 

Suddenly, Jesse felt Hanzo pull back and let go with a dramatic pop. He quickly tucked Jesse’s erection back into his pants, giving the still hard cock a playful pat as if admiring his handiwork. Jesse could only stand there, dazed from what was supposed to be one of the best blow jobs on his life, as he watched Hanzo straighten out his clothes and hair. 

“I think that’s enough for now,” said Hanzo as he kissed the corner of Jesse’s mouth. 

Finally realizing what was going on, Jesse whined, clearing his throat as his voice seemed to drop two octaves, begging for Hanzo to let him finish.

“Trust me, my love,” said Hanzo. He opened the closet door and poked his head out. “Tonight, I’ll let you have your way with me,” he continued, looking back one last time at Jesse’s disheveled and flushed form. “Besides, this plug does nothing for me compared to you.” With that, Hanzo left.

Jesse stood dumbfounded as the door shut behind Hanzo. Truly, that man was going to be the death of him.

“Wait. Did he just say plug?”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals.


End file.
